


When I Still Needed You

by eduolian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian
Summary: 背景：电视剧第一季11集。设定在Barry还非常信任Dr.Wells的情况下的互动和车.





	1. 01

Dr.Wells趴在地上，双腿又给他开了个玩笑，以至于在关键时刻成了一位真的残废。他试图挪动双腿，徒劳无益，昏暗的走廊上多了几声低吟。  
不远处，Hartley一步一步走进，他停在Dr.Wells面前，蹲下，盯着Harrison Wells，年轻人蓝色的眼睛里浮现多少痛苦就埋藏有多少爱慕，他问：“我还是你的人吗？”  
“Hartley，你到底想要什么？”Dr.Wells问，他撑着上半身，抿着嘴，手机屏幕已经黑了，他确定Hartley没有看到他刚才拨给了谁。  
“不不不，Harrison，现在就只有我们两人，卸下你的伪装吧。”Hartley一只手支起Dr.Wells的下巴，脸靠得更近了些。魔笛手的手套发出的绿光照在Harrison Wells的脸上，Dr.Wells湛蓝的眼睛染上了一抹绿色。Hartley嘴角勾起一抹笑，但随即消失，笑容消失的同时Hartley吻上Dr.Wells的嘴唇。短暂的吻，蜻蜓点水，草草结束，仿若从未发生。两个人都睁着眼睛。  
“这是你想要的吗？Mr.Rathaway.”Dr.Wells的声音低沉，言语中没有惊讶。  
“你知道我想要什么，一直以来你都知道。”魔笛手戴上了自己的帽子，说：“但你视若无睹，就像刚才一样，Dr.Wells.”  
   
\---  
Barry接到电话后赶到星际实验室，Caitlin倒在地上。Barry扶起了她。  
“Cisco……Dr.Wells.”Caitlin晃过神来，捂着被Hartley打了一拳打左脸说。听到Dr.Wells的名字时Barry的心脏几乎漏跳了一拍。他跑出主控室，金色的闪电停在了走廊中，警报声响个不停。印入Barry眼帘的是星际实验室里平时冷静克制的Dr.Wells正用手肘撑着地板，努力地拖着身体往前爬。  
“Dr.Wells！！”Barry大喊，他吓坏了。他跑过去蹲下，想抱起对方。当他的双手盖在Dr.Wells肩头和手臂时，手掌传来的属于Dr.Wells的体温让他犹豫了，一时间不知如何扶起他。  
“Barry，Hartley已经走了……“Dr.Wells抬起头，依然冷静，露出平日那种隐忍的微笑，笑起来时湛蓝的瞳孔里饱含着关爱，但眼角的皱纹中似乎藏着秘密和痛苦。Barry心里却像是被某种锋利的东西划过。他从未见过这样的Dr.Wells，趴在地上，狼狈、无助。西装革履的Dr.Wells站在闪光灯下面的模样在Barry脑海里闪现，此刻Barry真真切切意识到这个总是给予他指导和鼓励的导师失去了他的双腿。而他Barry Allen，闪电侠，跑得飞快。他却躺在地上差点儿出事。  
“我应该再快一点，我……”Barry下意识捏紧了Dr.Wells的手臂。  
年轻的闪电侠皱着眉。Dr.Wells在心里笑了。他在Barry的脸上看到了一些东西，超出他预料的、细微的东西，不是仰慕和依赖能够概括的感情。Harrison Wells皮囊下的Eobard Thawne忆起了许多关于未来的鲜活时光，他和闪电侠的每一次交锋，每一次追逐，拳脚交加和你来我往一般投掷的闪电中，他们都能体会到的对方的恨意。恨意——Eobard Thawne有些怀恋这种感情。他恨他，无需质疑，然而在这里呆得太久了，未来成了遥远的过去，寄与另一个人的皮囊之下，混合着另一个人的人生，属于逆闪电的过去的痴迷与憎恨变得像是梦。他看到Barry眼中的关心、担忧、自责。Barry眼底那些复杂的情绪来自一种最深的感情——那和恨相反，那还不是恨，那和Hartley亲吻他时痛苦和爱意交杂的感情不同，却又有几分相似。Eobard不在乎自己吸引到多少这个时代的人，他不在乎。他只在乎，唯一在乎的人正凝视着他。仿佛下一秒也会吻上来。一时间，Eobard幻想起Barry亲吻他时嘴唇的触感，想象那双嘴唇张开之后舌头会以怎样的角度回应他的攻击，是先扫过口腔上壁还是先扫过牙床……Dr.Wells抿了抿嘴，轻轻地摇了摇头，用温柔的嗓音说：“不用自责，Barry，我没事，Hartley并没有伤害我。让我坐上轮椅吧，你赶快去看看Cisco是否还好。”  
Barry一手拉起Dr.Wells的胳膊，想让Dr.Wells的左手搭在自己右肩，然后搂住出他的腰，让Dr.Wells身体的全部重量转移到自己身上。但这样做到一半，Barry看到Dr.Wells的双腿无力地在地板上拖着，毫无生气，像是一种寄生在Dr.Wells身上的物体。他忽然感到不悦，某名的愤怒。搂住Harrison的腰的手加大了力道，Barry一发力，将对方拉向自己的胸膛，接着他放开Dr.Wells的胳膊，弯腰从膝盖处抱起对方的腿——Barry打横将Dr.Wells抱了起来。一切都发生在不到一秒之内。Dr.Wells睁大了眼睛，意外之情不言而喻，但他什么也没说。把手机拿在左手上，右手绕过Barry的后颈，抱住Barry的肩膀上。Barry睁大了眼睛，眉头舒展。对着Dr.Wells张开嘴笑了笑。怀里的人用眼神肯定了他的行为。Barry刚才心里的愤怒和不悦都消失了。  
“你的轮椅在哪儿？”  
“门口。”  
Barry眼中冒出了闪电。他用神速力跑到门口。轮椅正在电梯门口等待着他们。Barry小心翼翼地把Dr.Wells放下，让对方慢慢坐回去。Dr.Wells放开Barry的时，他看到Barry眼神里掠过的失望，于是他说：“去找Cisco吧，Barry.”Barry点点头，金色的闪电离去。  
“Atta boy.”Dr.Wells称赞道，他摘下眼镜，按着轮椅上屏幕上的按钮，向着主控室驶去。他挪不动腿，不仅仅是神速力不稳定，现在连正常的走路也成了问题。这个Dr.Wells在刚才几分钟里成了一个真正的瘫痪者，而且还没有复原的迹象。演戏演得过于认真了，假戏真做假成真。这真是个巨大的玩笑。如果是十五年前刚刚失去神速力的Eobard Thawne，可能会生气地捶地吼叫。现在他只是摘下眼镜继续前行，Eobard成为一位耐心极佳的谋划者，情绪就像秘密一样被精心地包装起来。但刚才Barry抱起他时，他确实体会到了一丝的喜悦，也许还泄露了一些喜悦。而关于未来的仇恨也鲜明了起来。  
这很奇怪。Eobard想着，看着自己的腿，又想到了Barry的手和嘴唇。他无法停止想象。这和他的回家计划相差甚远。  
   
——  
Cisco受伤了。Barry赶到时，Cisco躺在地上昏迷不醒。他把Cisco抱到病床上。Cisco躺了半个小时还没清醒。  
“只是轻微脑震荡，Cisco很幸运，很快就会醒来的。”Caitlin拍拍Barry的肩膀说。Barry对Caitlin扯出一个苦笑，继续在床边看着Cisco，他心里想的却是别的，如果Dr.Wells躺在这里他还会不会如现在这般冷静。不一会儿，Barry听到了身后轮椅前进时发出的轻而沉声音。Barry转头，看到了Dr.Wells。  
“Barry，Cisco会没事的。”  
“这是我的错，我不应该早早离开。”Barry满脸自责。对于发生的坏事，无法挽回的过去，Barry总是倾向于把所有的原因归咎在自己身上。Eobard深深了解这一点，他的Barry，他的闪电侠总是想要拯救他人，挽回一切这种渴望让Barry跑得更快。Dr.Wells说：“不，Barry……这都是我的错，Hartley认为我没有为我的罪孽付出代价，他是对的。”  
轮椅停在了Barry的身边，Dr.Wells伸出手握住Barry的手，仰着头继续说：“需要付出代价的是我。不应该让你来承担责任，”Barry回望Dr.Wells，对方的手指在他的掌心掠过，温柔、耐心地描摹着他的掌纹。他感到一阵颤栗，像是有电流经过。这种触碰持续了两秒，他差点倒吸一口凉气。Dr.Wells不是第一次握住他的手，但这是Barry第一次感到心神荡漾。Barry的视线扫过Dr.Wells仰起的下巴，黑色长袖下露出颈脖，最终回到那双蓝色的眼睛上。这双眼睛似乎了解他的一切。他差点想要拉起那双手，想要更多的触碰，亲吻这只紧握着他的手；想要摘下他的眼镜，看见更多的东西，沉浸在眼底的蓝色之中……Barry这样想的时候，轮椅上的人放开了他的手。  
“我会去赢回你们信任。”Dr.Wells调整轮椅的方向，向门口驶去。Barry还站在原地，等到Dr.Wells的身影消失时，他才发现自己愣了好几秒。  
“怎么了，Barry？”Caitlin拿着平板电脑走过来问道。  
“Dr.Wells，他也许打算去……”话未说完，Barry就跑开了。他在走廊找到了Dr.Wells。他站在Dr.Wells的面前。轮椅停住了。Barry像是跑了很久，喘了口气说：“Dr.Wells，等等，我……”  
“Barry，这是我必须做的，公布真相，我逃避了太久。”  
“我知道，Dr.Wells，我只是希望和你一起去面对这件事。”  
“为什么？Barry？这是我的责任，不是你的。”  
“因为，”Barry挠了挠后脑勺，有些紧张，局促，他说：“因为你是Dr.Wells……”Dr.Wells抬了抬手指和眉毛，然后露出笑容。Barry脸一热，连忙解释道：“我的意思是，我们是一个团队，Dr.Wells，我想陪着你完成这件事。万一Hartley又来袭击你，我可以保护你。”  
“这很贴心，Barry，谢谢你。”Dr.Wells说，“我需要打几个电话，开个新闻发布会。我先去换件衣服，等Cisco醒了以后来找我吧，Barry.”  
Barry这次没有乖乖听话，他咬了咬下唇。仿佛下定了什么决心，说：“我现在和你一起去。”  
“为什么？”  
“我不确定Hartley是否下一秒又会回来。”  
“Barry，你……”Dr.Wells叹了口气，说：“你不用这样担心我的安全，Hartley他要的不是我的性命。”  
“他想要什么？”Barry反问，“我不觉得他这样潜入星际实验室，大动干戈就是想要你承认错误和责任而已。”  
Dr.Wells沉默了片刻，想到Hartley离去之前的吻，和更早之前他们在超光速粒子加速器里的深吻以及更多的占有和被占有。他注视着Barry说，“他想要的另一项东西我给不了，而我没有早点告诉他。他的痛苦是我一手造成的，现在的他是我的责任，无论他做了什么，或者接下来打算做什么，Barry，我都不会让他伤害你的。”  
“你认为他想伤害我？”  
“是的，Barry，所以我也希望你等会和我一起去新闻发布会。”  
Barry张了张嘴，闭上，然后又张开。他知道Hartley是同性恋，而刚才Dr.Wells的话和之前的种种迹象让他无法不想象一种可能：Hartley和Dr.Wells曾经在一起。这想法让他心里纠结成一团，比看到Iris和Eddie在一起时还让他难受。他重重吐出一口气，说：“Dr.Wells，我有个问题。这个问题现在不是很适合提出，也很失礼，但是我太想知道了，你和Hartley是不是……”  
“Barry，”Dr.Wells上身向前倾了几度，双手交叉放在膝盖上，说，“是的，Barry，我和Hartley有过一段。在我们建造建造粒子加速器的最后阶段，那段时间所有人的压力都很大，我们断断续续在一起一年左右。在他离开星际实验室之前我们就分开了。”  
“哇哦！这真是，”Barry举起来了双手，摇了摇头，他说：“这真是让人……”他不知道该怎么继续说下去了，垂下手。忽然对眼前的这个人感到陌生，可即便如此，他心里的渴望和难过没有减轻半分。  
“不仅仅是关于粒子加速器爆炸的真相，Hartley认为我爱上了别的人。为此，他更加愤怒和痛苦。”  
“你真的爱上了别人？”Barry的疑问脱口而出。他知道Dr.Wells十五年前失去了妻子，而这期间，Dr.Wells未有正式的交往对象。Barry他太想知道对方的答案是不是和自己心中期望的相同。他咽了一口口水，问：“那个人是谁呢？”  
Dr.Wells无奈地哼笑一声。他无法无视Barry期望着回应的神情，这里没有恨，还没有。Eobard知道眼前这双明亮的，带着爱意的眼睛染上痛恨之后是怎样的。最终，这双眼睛必将会为他表露憎恨、怒火。只是过程不是按这样的剧本发展的，但为何他还是会让这爱或不爱的对话继续演下去？难道是这双腿是真的残疾了，让他变得脆弱和心软? Dr.Wells不语，他看到Barry的喉头第二次滚动。Eobard摘下眼镜，终于说道：  
“是你，Barry Allen——THE FLASH.”  
 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

2、  
Barry第一次亲吻男人，Dr.Wells的嘴唇比想象更冰冷，也更柔软。一秒前，听到Dr.Wells喊出自己的名字后，回过神来，他已经弯腰吻住了Dr.Wells。轮椅上的男人伸手勾住了他的后脑勺，撬开了他的嘴唇。舌头灵巧的闯了进来，唇舌交缠带来的愉悦，仿若尘埃落定。他闭上眼睛，享受着这一刻。Dr.Wells的手在Barry头发里来回，之后他抚摸着后颈，舌头更为有力地往里伸，Barry的舌用相同的力度推了一下，再用舌尖舔舐对方的舌边，卷起舌尖。Dr.Wells前后轻柔地滑过Barry的硬腭粘膜，Barry差点要倒在Dr.Wells怀里时，Dr.Wells主动结束了吻，重新戴上眼镜，右手手背贴在嘴唇上，像是在确定什么。  
“我需要去准备在CCPD新闻发布会，等下在电梯口等我，Barry.”Dr.Wells的语气接近命令。  
“我们……”  
“Cisco还没醒来，我想他醒来以后需要一些安慰。替我告诉他，Hartley的出逃不是他的错。”Dr.Wells冲Barry笑了笑。  
这个笑容过于正式，刚才的吻对来Dr.Wells好像无足轻重。Barry疑惑了。  
“我需要一点时间。”Dr.Wells解释。他把袖口卷起来的部分理平整。说：“等这次事情结束，我会找个一个适合的时间谈谈刚才的……情况。”  
“好吧，我等下去找你。”Barry想了想，往回走去。  
   
—  
Dr.Wells去了时之库。  
墙壁一闭合，他就立刻将双手按在轮椅扶手上，咬住牙齿，撑着身体，试图站起来，但双腿依然不听话，毫无反应。他强撑着，再一次慢慢将重心放在脚上，双腿似乎抖动了起来，他慢慢放开手，但一只手稍微离开椅子，他就失去平衡。重心转而向前，急忙之中他再次抓住了扶手，倒在轮椅上。  
Eobard靠在椅背上，仰面喘着气。  
事情不应该是这样。  
他捶了一下自己的腿。然后去想Barry的嘴唇和刚才的吻，自我控制的面具在一瞬间消失和重现。压制着的怒气得以平复。Eobard唤出Gideon.  
“你好，Dr.Wells.”Gideon出现在空中。  
“我失去了行走能力，如何才能恢复？”  
“Dr.Wells，从你的数据来看，这并非永久性的损伤。你体内不稳定的神速力依然存在，但处于休眠状态。超光速粒子加速器可以激活它们，但无法保证其状态一直稳定。”  
“谢谢你，Gideon.”  
“不客气，Dr.Wells.”  
轮椅移动了几米，停在黄色的战服面前。Eobard思考着。超光速粒子装置可以暂时解决他的问题。他伸出手，想要拿下装置时又停住了，手落在膝盖上。脑海中再次闪现Barry的眼睛。这十五年，脱离了剧本的坦白里至少有一件事是真的。他的Barry，还在用充满爱慕和信任双眼看着他。  
“现在还不是时候。”Eobard对自己说。  
   
 ---  
粒子加速器爆炸之后，Barry就没见过Dr.Wells在正式场合穿衬衣和西装。Dr.Wells只搭了一件黑色的外套，里面还是日常那件黑色圆领长袖。  
警局里来的记者不多。Iris也来了。Barry默默靠在墙边，看着Dr.Wells的轮椅停在摆满话筒的桌子前。Barry上一次看Dr.Wells在公众场合发言的那天惘若隔世。从星际实验室醒来之前，Barry一直认为Dr.Wells是从书里走出来的天才：严谨、才华横溢四射，无法触碰，遥不可及。被闪电击中后，一切都变了。一旦崇拜仰慕的人走进自己的生活后，他才明白“偶像”都是不完美的。即使他把Dr.Wells的600页的自传再读几遍，书里的Harrison Wells不会回应他的吻。而面前，坐在轮椅上的Dr.Wells，会犯错，会冲着他微笑，会需要他的帮助。Dr.Wells发现了他的目光，他朝Barry侧目点了点头。Barry下意识地摸了摸自己的嘴唇。他无法不想着走廊里的吻，这让人兴奋和迷惑。Barry没有想过自己是gay或者是双性恋，而Dr.Wells结过婚，又和Hartley交往过。他想更了解Harrison Wells，想要的更多。  
Dr.Wells开始了发言：“像一位新朋友说的，我让整座城市失望了，我让整座城市和最信任我的人人失望了。今天召开记者会，我希望能重新赢得大家的信任的第一步。”  
说这句话时，Dr.Wells停顿了一次，看着Barry，抿抿嘴，嘴唇干涩。而Barry的神情略显消沉，带着别的疑问。他明白他的困扰。Dr.Wells收回目光，给Iris一次提问机会，而后匆匆结束了发布会。  
 回去的路上，两个人都不说话。Barry开着车，距离星际实验室还有几分钟的路程，Barry这才说：“Hartley没有来。”  
“但他还会来的。”  
“Barry.”  
“Dr.Wells.”  
他们同时喊对方的名字。  
他们同时笑了笑。  
“你先，Barry.”  
“我们在走廊里的吻……”  
“Barry，我的话和吻都是出于真心的。”Dr.Wells插话,“也许你感到迷惑或者怀疑。十五年轻前Tess死后，我从未再爱过其他人。我全身心投入在建造粒子加速器的工作中。至于Hartley，我们一起工作时发生了不少事情。我一直以为对我的感情是他一时的迷恋……”  
“我不是一时的迷恋。”Barry打断Dr.Wells的话，说：“Harrison，我很早之前就关注你，你的工作，你的每一次演讲，每一条新闻我都没有错过。”  
“你关注的，是书里虚构的那个Harrison Wells.”  
“不，你比书里那个人更好。”  
这只是你现在的想法。Eobard Thawne差点说出了这句话。  
“我缺乏约束，我失去自由，自食其果。”Dr.Wells摘下眼镜，揉了揉太阳穴。眼镜腿抵脸上。他的思绪飘到十五年前的晚上，他想要毁灭Barry，他失败了。Dr.Wells改用缓慢的语速说：“爱会伤害人，Barry，它带来的痛苦远甚于快乐。”  
Barry以为Dr.Wells陷入失去妻子的回忆里。他很想继续之前的吻。让他关注现在，让他的眼睛只关注自己。“我需要你，Dr.Wells.需要你教导我、鼓励我、引导我、鞭策我，让我变得更快，让我能更好的保护这座城市——我需要你爱着我，即便这种感情会带来痛苦，但那不能抵消带来的快乐。”  
“Barry……”Dr.Wells一时间找不到更好的语句来回答他。Barry喜欢听Dr.Wells喊他的名字。Dr.Wells呼唤让他有了动力、向往和渴望。但他从Dr.Wells平静的声音里听出了一丝痛苦，一丝无奈。  
车内又恢复了安静。Barry转动方向盘。不远处，星际实验室的logo已经能清楚看到。那个logo提醒着Dr.Wells，提醒着Eobard Thawne ：  
“我总是要说：你可要警惕，  
生活是幻觉，但它有时  
也会用欢乐使谎言美丽。”[1]  
Eobard认真地看着S.T.A.R的黑色字母。星际实验室，就像是在沙盘上建立的城堡。他不知道在假象里掺杂着的感情是否会随着沙堡一样化为乌有。唯一的真实，是他确实需要他，现在、过去以及未来。他也需要自己成为他的反面，他必须这样做。Eobard Thawne戴上了眼镜。Dr.Wells说：“我也需要你，Barry，不仅仅是那个吻。我失去了一切：妻子、事业、自由，粒子加速器的爆炸这是我亲手造成的灾难，其实我一直感到懊悔，这双残废的腿是对我的惩罚。但承认错误对我来说很难，刚才我做到了是因为你在我身边，Barry，如果说我失去了一切之后还有什么能让我继续努力生活下去的话，是在星际实验室里和闪电侠一起战斗，是帮助你成长，是你Barry.”  
Barry脸红了。随即露出属于年轻的闪电侠的明朗的笑容。Eobard Thawne望着他的笑颜，嘴角也不由自主地上扬了起来。他创造了这样的笑容，注定也要亲手毁掉。  
车停下了。停车场里四下无人。车门紧闭着。Dr.Wells凑过去吻了Barry，Barry感到自己的胸腔里发出了一声惊呼。比刚才激烈得多的吻让疑惑随着喘息散去。扣住彼此的头颅，贴得更近。   
   
他们一回到实验室，Hartley就发来了消息。  
魔笛手在基石克利夫兰坝搞破坏。Barry准备赶去，Dr.Wells喊住他说：“多留心，Barry，Mr.Rathaway很聪明，擅长隐藏自己的真正的目的。”  
“但你能随时帮我。”Barry指了指耳朵的位置，化作闪电离去。Dr.Wells轻笑一声。Eobard Thawne 也擅长隐瞒真正的目的。这大概是Dr.Wells决定和Hartley交往的原因之一。今晚这场棋局里，Hartley获得了Barry的频率，他的猩红骑士生命受到威胁。Dr.Wells反将频率攻击返还给Hartley,破坏了魔笛手的手套。将军，轻而易举。FLASH还是救下了几个司机，回来后兴高采烈。实验室气氛正好，四个人合影了一张。大家聊了几句后，Cisco和Caitlin离开了实验室。Barry一直等着实验室只剩下他和Dr.Wells两人。  
“谢谢，Dr.Wells，你救了我。”  
 “是你抓到Hartley.”  
“如果没有你的帮助，我难以做到。”  
Dr.Wells伸出了手，就要拍到Barry的腰，然后他把手搭在轮椅上的显示器上。他说：“Barry，你拥有力量，拥有潜力，你拥有的力量和你能做到的事情远超过你现在的想象，你不用永远希望我能告诉你下一步该怎么做，或者认为我会一直在那儿。”Dr.Wells指了指耳朵，和刚才Barry离开时候的动作一样。Barry低着头，不语。Dr.Wells的目光里有一点点温怒。他不知道为何Dr.Wells忽然生气。Dr.Wells把手搭在依然毫无知觉的腿上，说：“承认错误，对着整个城市。特别是对着你们，对着你承认。我希望能重新获得你对我的信任和信心。但……”Dr.Wells拿起杯子，喝了一口水说：“我更希望有一天你可以不再需要我的指导，也完成那些难以想象的成就。”  
“我相信你，Dr.Wells，如同你对我的信任。”Barry走进了一步，腿碰到Dr.Wells的膝盖。Dr.Wells感觉不到Barry的触碰。  
“你是说，你有一天会离开星际实验室吗？”  
Dr.Wells深深叹了一口气，说：“不，我只是打个比方。”瞧着Barry脸上的一丝失望，他又说：“很晚了，Barry.”  
“你的家现在还是犯罪现场。”Barry有些紧张，他依然靠着对方的腿。  
“我定的酒店离这儿并不远。”Dr.Wells终于拉住Barry的手，说：“送我过去，Barry.”话毕，一阵风和金色闪电掠过，实验室里已不见人影。 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3、   
Eobard Thawne未真正体验过失去行走能力后的生活。一如他从未体验过让人把他抱进浴室。Barry带他回酒店，关上门，他们自然而然继续之前的亲吻。手伸进彼此的衣服里，触碰给双方都带来一阵颤抖。Barry把Dr.Wells放到床上。Dr.Wells坐在床边，右手扶住Barry的后颈，上下摸索，再伸出一只手双手勾住Barry，两人顺势倒在床上。纠缠中，衣服脱了一半，Barry忽然停住动作，看着裸着上半身的Harrison Wells不知道想到了什么。下一刻，Eobard就被Barry抱进了浴室。Harrison Wells的衣服在瞬间就被脱光了，人正躺在浴缸里。  
神速力让许多事情都变得非常方便。但热水只能慢慢地注入浴缸。节奏慢了下来，热水渐渐没过Harrison Wells的脚踝。Barry站在浴缸外，既想挪开视线，又想看得更多，他还穿着长裤。  
房间里放着歌剧，舒缓的男中音伴着似有若无的钢琴声。浴室的门敞开着，歌声也飘了进来。这间房装修和布局和Dr.Wells的家相似。一进门就响起歌曲应该也是Dr.Wells在家的习惯。他躺在浴缸里看起来很放松，Barry却紧张起来，不仅仅是他没有经验的原因。  
一切忽然变得缓慢，对闪电侠来说如此，对Barry Allen来说更甚。水注入得太慢，他清晰地看见刚才在Dr.Wells脖子上留下的印记；看见水在Dr.Wells腰间流动产生的波纹；看见Dr.Wells腿间半勃的阴茎；看见他无力的双腿还保持着同样姿势，右膝盖靠着浴缸壁。  
“Barry，洗澡可不能穿着衣服。”Dr.Wells说。注入的热水在轻微的波动。浴室里的灯光昏暗。或许是热水的原因，Barry觉得Dr.Wells的声音沾染着热气  


“进来，Barry.”

  
Barry捏了捏手掌。  


**“进来，Barry——”**

Dr.Wells又喊了一声。第二次他故意把发音拖长，尾音充满了磁性，充满了魔力和诱惑。Barry慢慢地脱着自己的裤子。在Dr.Wells的注视下，他像一个略微羞涩的普通人一样慢慢脱光自己。他也注视着Dr.Wells，蓝色的眼睛充满了鼓励、欣赏。在他脱掉底裤时，Barry明显感觉到Dr.Wells眼中的欲望，暴露自己的羞耻感很快被愉快的感觉取代了。  
热水漫过了Dr.Wells的胸膛。  
Barry右脚踏入浴缸，水温正好，他踩在Dr.Wells的左脚旁边。站稳之后，将另一只脚也踏了进来。水还在继续注入，达到锁骨的位置。Barry坐了下来，在Dr.Wells的对面。他的腿伸开，往左抬一下就能碰到Dr.Wells的锁骨。Eobard抓住了Barry的左脚，抬出水面。他摸着他的脚踝，渐渐向上。Barry的腿修长而白皙，Eobard捏住Barry的小腿肌肉，Barry浑身一抖，Eobard捏得更紧，Barry下意识地往后缩了一下。笑意在Dr.Wells的脸上一闪而过。Eobard 用另一只手在Barry的脚底轻轻滑动着。脚底传来的痒意和酥麻的感觉让Barry倒吸一口凉气，他咬了咬下唇。紧接着Dr.Wells低头亲吻着他的脚背。眼前Dr.Wells低垂的眉眼和温柔的亲吻让Barry血脉偾张，他忍不住晃了晃脚，惊呼了一声。Eobard满意地把Barry的腿放下。  
在热水里，Eobard继续抚摸着Barry，在Barry小腿胫骨前肌的位置流连了一会儿，向上描绘着闪电侠腿部肌肉的轮廓，向上手掌盖住Barry的膝盖，Eobard在那儿多停留了片刻，食指和指腹按压着髌骨画着圈，接着再回到小腿下方时，掐了下Barry的跟腱。Eobard得到了对方的嘴里滑出的呻吟。Dr.Wells抬起眼睛，仿佛得到了检测结果，认真而自豪地说：“Barry，你的腿非常美。”Barry像是再次被闪电击中，腿立刻从Eobard的手中抽离，起身把胸口贴在Eobard的胸前，堵住对方吐露赞美的嘴唇。他啃咬这唇，想要仔细品尝这嘴唇的每一个部分。他更用力地压住Dr.Wells，双手捧着他的脸，狂乱的亲吻——仿佛是在沙漠中找到了绿洲，汲取着他渴望已久的源泉。  
Eobard闭着眼睛，任由Barry将身体重量压上来，配合着这个几乎让人窒息的吻。他的右手抓着浴缸边缘，防止自己滑落下去。但他的腰还是在向下滑。水溢出了浴缸。水已到了Eobard的下巴。他推了推Barry，Barry这才离开了Dr.Wells的嘴唇，他看到Dr.Wells的头发湿了大半。嘴角挂着一丝透明的液体，喘着气。Barry的心脏还在狂跳，他问：“我吻得怎么样？”  


“很好。但我们得先呼吸。”

“我有个提议。”Barry得到认可之后他更加激动，他红着脸，像个孩子一脸兴奋地说：“在水里不需要呼吸，在水里。”  
他明白他想要什么，于是Eobard说：“深呼吸，Barry.”  
他们一起深深吸了一口气，随后一同把头埋入水中。Eobard拉过Barry，挽着他的脖子。Barry半眯着眼睛，Dr.Wells能完全睁开眼睛，Dr.Wells盯着他，主动吻了上来。完全屏住呼吸的亲吻，比之前更能让人投入。他们的头发在水里飘散开，仿佛一同落入另外一个世界。  
Barry感到时间在水里慢了下来，不，他又想，是时间在这里恢复了正常。他是闪电侠，但他不着急，他不需要更快。他漫步在云中。  
半分多钟后，两个人冲出水面。Barry不小心被水呛到，咳了起来。湿漉漉的头发搭在他的脸上，他一边咳嗽一边看着Dr.Wells笑，水珠滴在浴缸里，还有一些随着肩膀的抖动落在Dr.Wells的手上。Barry整个人都洋溢着快乐，纯粹、强烈。  
Eobard看了Barry十五年，却是第一次见到Barry这样对着他笑。明亮的笑容让他眯了眯眼睛。他看到Barry身上所有的良质，这些良质被爱滋养着。Eobard在记忆里找寻着憎恨，他还记得憎恨的理由，那和爱他的理由太过相似。他拍了拍Barry的背。Barry马上抱住了他，手向下探去。Eobard也同样，他们互相撸动着对方的阴茎，一起在浴缸里射了出来。Eobard放掉了浴缸里的水。  
第二次注水时，Barry 按摩着Dr.Wells的腿。沐浴露形成的泡泡粘在Dr.Wells的腿上。Dr.Wells的腿部肌肉没有萎缩的迹象，相反，他的腿看起来很健康。但在他的爱抚下，Dr.Wells的腿没有任何反应。这让人沮丧。Barry希望对方有所反应。他从未问过Dr.Wells的腿的事。他想问，觉得自己有些越界了。即便这般亲密的坦诚相见，Barry还是觉得自己并不能完全了解Dr.Wells，他神秘而谨慎，这些同时也吸引着Barry.他默默地让更多泡泡出现在浴缸里。忽然，下巴被抬起，Dr.Wells正审视着他。  
良久，Dr.Wells才说：“你不用在意我的腿。”  
“你的腿，我认为不是没有办法。”  
“这不是你造成的。”  
“我记得你说过，我身体里混蕴含着基因疗法的新地图。”  
“Barry，Barry！我们现在不用讨论这个。我现在并不需要什么基因疗法。你只需要关注现在的我。”Eobard加大了手上的力道。Barry长大了嘴巴。眼神却没有放弃，那真诚的关切让Eobard放开了手。Barry依然抬着头，眼睛里闪过金色的闪电。  
“水注满了。”Dr.Wells他伸手捞起一团泡泡，涂在Barry的脸上。Barry抓住他的手亲吻起来。泡泡四处飞舞，双人浴缸虽然够大，但浴室地板上因为刚才他们的工作而积了些水。Barry脱掉的裤子都被打湿了。这次他们只是洗澡，Barry兴奋地聊着他过去的事情，关于他是怎样当上法医，怎么知道的星际实验室。他不提母亲被杀的事。Eobard也说起Dr.Wells的过去，粒子加速器是怎么建造起来的，他谈论物理法则，不提车祸和妻子的死亡。  
两个人在浴缸里泡到十一点。之后，他们总算是躺在了床上。Dr.Wells的头发还滴着水。Barry舔掉它们。Barry一直往下舔着，来到Dr.Wells的双腿间，舌头从根部舔到龟头。Dr.Wells从床头柜里拿出安全套，撕开。Barry夺过，套在Dr.Wells的早已挺立的阴茎上。他跨坐在Dr.Wells的腰部，努力将自己的双腿打开，让后穴对着勃起的性器，那玩意抵着穴口，Barry往下了一点，很快便感到了疼痛。他皱了皱眉头，咬住下唇。  
“等等，你需要润滑，这样插进去会伤害到你。”Dr.Wells撑起上半身，拉着Barry的手臂。但Eobard并没有备着润滑剂。今天发生的一切都不在剧本里。  
Barry可以用上神速力，跑出去买一支润滑剂。但他还继续往下。虽然挤进去了一点，两个人都不好受。Barry的眼睛湿漉漉的，不知道是疼的还是别的原因。他希望自己能做得更好一点。  
“停住，Barry！”  
Barry的手撑在Dr.Wells的腰上。身上冒着汗。  
“停下，Barry，我们需要润滑。”Dr.Wells说着，手轻抚这Barry的大腿，安抚着他。Dr.Wells的安慰缓和了他过于紧绷的身体。Barry太想拥有身下的人了，太想了，他不认为这点疼痛算得上什么。可Dr.Wells的态度却是不允许他受伤。Barry只能停住了动作。  
“去买一支润滑剂，Barry.你的裤子刚才在浴室都打湿了，穿我的去。我不想看到你因这种事情受伤。一点也不想。”Barry心里涌起一阵暖意。他舔了舔嘴唇，点点头。Dr.Wells的裤子显然对Barry来说有点短。他化作一道闪电出了门，回来时候光溜溜在床边站了几秒，欣赏了一下床上的景色后才爬上床。  
润滑剂起了作用，Eobard帮着Barry扩张自己。Eobard其实早早就想插进对方的身体里，但是Dr.Wells充满了耐心。他时不时用充满磁性的低音喊一喊Barry，再用平时教导他如何战斗的语气告诉他如何放松。  
“放松，Barry，我会帮你的。”抽出三根手指后，他扣着Barry的腰，让他坐了下去。一坐到底，完全插了进去。  
“噢！我的天……”Barry叫了出来。欣喜若狂。他扭动着腰，慢慢上下移动，身体上的快感这才逐渐追上精神上的快乐。肠道里的热度和硬度让他疯狂，他向上的时候微微向前，坐下的时候微微向后，按照一个弧度吞吐着身体里的阴茎。快感撞击着他，Eobard拉着他的手臂，稳住Barry的身体。Barry的关节泛着红色。Eobard也因为他的动作发出急促的喘息。  
“Dr.Wells，Dr.Wells……”Barry倒在Dr.Wells的肩膀上。Eobard双手抓住Barry的臀部一上一下，按着他的节奏操着Barry。肉体拍打的水渍声在房间里回荡，甚至要盖过还在播放歌剧。Barry在他耳边发出甜腻的叫床声，夹杂着Harrison Wells的名字。他有些恨这个名字。Eobard想要翻过身把Barry钉在床上，狠狠地操他，用神速力操到他，操到他昏厥。可Dr.Wells的腿还是废的，他别过Barry的头，把手指也插进他嘴里。Barry舔着他的手指，跟着身下的节奏，吸吮着的Dr.Wells的手，快感一波接着一波，速度越来越快，他眼神有些涣散，喉咙里只能发出无意义的音节。唾液顺着嘴角流了出来。抽插了一轮后，Eobard低吼着射在Barry身体里。后者趴在他身上喘着气，嘴里还念着Dr.Wells，Eobard摸着Barry的额头，拭去上面的汗水，把额前凌乱的头发往后顺。Barry休息了一会儿，从Eobard的身体里离开，白色的液体顺着大腿根部流了出来。房间里散发着沐浴露和精液的味道。Barry躺在Dr.Wells身边，他把鼻子凑到Dr.Wells的脖子旁边，闻着Dr.Wells的味道。Barry的内心从未如此满足和宁静，他从云中缓缓落下，落入一个期望已久的港湾。

Barry注视着Dr.Wells湛蓝的眼睛。  
**我欣喜的眼睛里看到了群星，** [2]

Eobard的手搭在Barry的腰间。  
**我右手擒住闪电，** [2]

Barry亲吻着Dr.Wells.  
**力量，力量在我唇上奔流。** [2]

男中音还在唱着歌。  
“这是谁的歌？”  
“希曼洛夫斯基。”  
“谁？”  
“波兰作曲家，因为腿部有伤，将时间都用在音乐学习上。”Dr.Wells解释道。Barry将一条腿缠住Dr.Wells的腿。脚趾在他的小腿上来回。后者没有感知，但他还是继续着。Eobard关掉了音乐。

清理了身体后，Barry很快睡着了。他抱着Dr.Wells，呼吸均匀。Eobard却很难入睡。脑子是过去和未来的记忆。他不停回想恨闪电侠的原因，Barry呼出的气体却在脸颊旁萦绕。这场性爱——刚才的画面在他过去记忆的碎屑中跃出，干扰他的思绪……Eobard凌晨才睡着。随后他做了一个梦，梦里Barry变得残暴可怕，梦里Barry的脸有一半被毁掉，头发长长了。同样绿色的眼睛，折射的是凶恶和绝望的蓝色闪电。那个Barry很他，恨之入骨；那个Barry遭受了背叛，被遗弃；那个Barry要毁掉了他爱的一切，只为了自身的存在——存在与每一个时间；梦里的Barry想要成为神。很久以前，在年轻的Eobard心中，历史里的超级英雄就像是古老的神。Barry将布满可怖伤疤的脸贴在Eobard的脸上，对他说：你必须为此付出代价，你必须陪着我——直至我将不存。

Barry叫醒了他。  
“Dr.Wells？Harrison，你还好吗？”  
Eobard挣扎着睁开眼睛。Barry正把手盖在自己额头上。脸上写满担心。  
“没事，做了个梦而已。”  
“你看起来不像没事。”  
“我真的没事，Barry……现在几点了？”  
“四点一刻。”  
“再睡一会儿。”Dr.Wells抓住Barry的手腕，吻了吻他的手指。Barry顺从的让Dr.Wells亲吻。在微弱的床头灯下，Dr.Wells红润的嘴唇一开一合，Barry忍不住把手指伸了进去，在湿润温暖的口腔里搅动起来。Dr.Wells的脖子上有一层薄薄的汗水。喉头滚动。Barry的下半身起了反应，勃起的性器顶着Dr.Wells的小腹。Barry把手抽了出来。  
“我不得不说……精力旺盛。”  
“这是晨勃。”  
Dr.Wells笑了一声。  
“你能帮我吗？Harrison……”  
“我不一直在帮你吗？Barry.”  
Barry双颊涨红了。光是听床上的人喊他的名字就能让他失去控制。他手忙脚乱地戴上安全套，抬起Dr.Wells的两条没有感知的腿，架在自己肩膀上。涂上润滑剂，对着暴露在Barry眼期的穴口，缓缓将自己的欲望插进去。进入不困难，比Barry进入Dr.Wells的时候顺利多了。一瞬间，Barry想到了Hartleyd的脸。嫉妒就戳着他的心口。他一挺腰，发力插到根部。Dr.Wells扬了扬脖子。Barry心底的炙热和感受到的肠壁的热度让他的阴茎更硬了。他顺从着欲望抽插、Dr.Wells跟着他的冲撞而低吟，像是叹息。Barry放慢了节奏，那声音就减弱，他想听到更多，比他平时听到的更美妙的音节。在一浅一深的抽送中，Dr.Wells手臂攀上Barry的背。他差不多挂在Barry身上，快感让Eobard忘记了过去。他陶醉在这错觉里——闪电侠为他的身体，他的面具痴迷，闪电侠需要他。Barry不知不觉用神速力撞击着对方，他们浑身每一个细胞都在颤抖，仿佛闪电击中了他们，包围了他们。Eobard在恍惚之间看到了金色的闪电，在那之后他仿佛也看到了一抹红色相反的闪电。  
“Barry——”  
高潮时，Barry听到了从未听过的叫声，仿佛乐曲中急促重复的小节终于迎来一个美妙的高音。他跟着射了出来。Barry放下Dr.Wells的腿，沉醉在余韵里。他情不自禁地说了一句话，但Eobard并不想听到那句话。  
Eobard像是从梦境中清醒一般。他想起梦里坠入黑暗的Barry，Eobard拨弄着Barry的头发，用Dr.Wells的面具回应他：“我也爱你，Barry.”  


这是一个错误。

  


**这需要是一时的，爱最终会逝去。**

  
Eobard告诫自己。

他们又做了一次。Barry心满意足地再次睡去了。Eobard一直醒着，看着他。看着他，到太阳升起，窗帘染上晨光。八点半，Eobard叫醒了Barry。睡过头的Barry从床上跳起来，先吻吻Dr.Wells，再捡起半湿的衣服，一边穿一边说：“我先送你去星际实验室。”  
“再不出发你就要迟到了。”Dr.Wells说。  
“你吃饭了吗？”Barry像是没听到似得反问。  
Dr.Wells摇头，说：“你……”Barry跑出去，一秒后带着咖啡和面包回来。  
Dr.Wells继续说：“我们在星际实验室见。用点都时间思考昨天发生的事情，和我们的关系。”Barry抿了一口咖啡，脸上挂着幸福的笑容。他点点头，把咖啡塞到Dr.Wells手里，离开前又吻了一次轮椅上的人。

\---  
Eobard回到时之库，扔掉眼镜，戴上了超光速粒子加速器。  
“有35%的速度力量正在吸收，Dr.Wells.”Gideon说。  
力量涌入Eobard的身体，刺痛了他的腿。不多久，他就感受到了不稳地的负神速力。他站了起来。红色的光充斥着Eobard的双眼。想起他们做爱时，他在Barry身上看到的金色闪电，那样的耀眼。他创造了他，他属于他。  
Eobard自言自语道：“你需要我，你必须还恨我，如同我恨你一样。这样我们才能联系着，在每一条时间线里——”  
“真正的决战就快来临了。FLASH.”Dr.Wells戴上了眼镜。

 

FIN

 

注[1][2]:《我必须徒步穿越太阳系》；艾迪特·索尔格朗


End file.
